VP With A Wand 2 - Vice President With A Wand
by Divess
Summary: We return to The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. Blaise is loving his position as Vice President. The witches are loving Blaise. Blaise has become a beast. A beast who demands discretion. Will his practices catch up to him? Can any one witch get Blaise under control? 2nd in the Vice President With A Wand series.
1. The Witches Choose The Wand

This is a follow up to **Maybe He's Crazy. **I am totally infatuated with Dramione and their inner circle. Certain songs make me feel the need to put them in a story. To that end, this story was born from the tune, Follow Me by Uncle Kracker. This is not a song fic. It is a story with **a song in the first chapter only**. It started out as a one shot but grew into three chapters. Nods to Dramione. Enjoy.

All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. I do not own, rent or otherwise have any dibbs on Follow Me by Uncle Kracker.

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and many romantic interludes. **

VP With A Wand: Chapter 1: The Witches Choose The Wand

**You don't know how you met me, you don't know why**

**You can't turn around and say goodbye**

**All you know is when I'm with you I make you free**

**And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea,**

Blaise Zabini was thoroughly enjoying his temporary tenure as Vice President at The Parisian School of Charms and Potions. Although his position had been born through the need of Draco Malfoy to get back with Granger the benefits definitely outweighed the work.

Originally the position should have disappeared when Draco separated Granger from former Assistant to the President, Caleb Willis. Since matters had worked out a lot better than Draco had hoped he no longer had any interest in what went on at Parisian unless it concerned Granger.

But Blaise did. Blaise had a lot of interests.

Draco had sold all his interests in The Parisian School of Charms and Potions leaving Blaise on his own but that hadn't mattered to Blaise. Blaise was a very confident wizard who didn't mind being on his own especially if there were witches to be conquered. The staff witches, the receptionist witch and all the witches in between (excluding Granger) were the reasons Blaise had stayed.

While Blaise had been undercover so to speak the witches had made it quite clear they found him sexy, handsome and above all else, shaggable. When Blaise had been on a job for Draco he had played it pretty much on the level. He had joked with the witches but he hadn't gone any further. Now that he was on his own Blaise felt it was time to bring out the wand.

Each witch Blaise joked with had gone into a fit of giggles when he invited her to test out his wand. They giggled even harder when he explained what a big, long wand it was.

Blaise didn't put much stock in guffawing about like a common wizard but the new witch Ophelia had asked if the Vice President had been talking about his dick when he referred to his wand. Blaise had laughed so loud Granger had come to see about him.

Yes, Blaise had been talking about his dick when he referred to his wand. Even the least intelligent witch should know that. If she didn't know Blaise was willing to show her.

**I'm singing follow me**

**And everything is all**

**Right, I'll be the one to**

**Tuck you in at night**.

Modesty was not Blaise's strongest trait. He knew when witches looked at him their first look would be into his gorgeous amber eyes. The next look would always be at his wand. Blaise did not mind in the least. He wanted witches to know what they would be getting if they were lucky enough to get with him.

It might seem as though Blaise had no decorum but the exact opposite was true. Blaise had always been very discreet. He had cautioned every witch he dated on the need for discretion. He was after all the VP. He couldn't afford to have his name bandied about. The witches had gone along with this requirement. Each witch thought she was his favorite witch.

**And if you wanna**

**Leave I can guarantee**

**You won't find**

**Nobody else like me.**

The setup had worked really well. It had worked so well Dramione had been curious as to why Blaise wasn't acting like Blaise. Hermione and Draco wondered out loud why Blaise wasn't dating at least three witches at a time.

Blaise usually smiled when Hermione got on this topic but he never gave away a thing. In fact Blaise had become so adept at changing the subject he thought Hermione might be onto him.

This particular night as Blaise had dinner with Dramione Hermione had asked, "Why don't you have a date?"

Blaise had shrugged and said, "I haven't seen a witch I want to date."

Hermione had teased him mercilessly. She had remarked that there were some pretty witches at Parisian who were more than a little loose in the knickers. "Why aren't you dating one of them."

**Am not worried about the ring**

**You wear**

**Cause as long as no one knows**

**Then nobody can care.**

Blaise nearly choked on his food when Hermione had mentioned the witches at Parisian. He had already wanded several of the witches but didn't want to date any of them.

Hermione hadn't let up.

She had asked Blaise if dating and shagging were mutually exclusive for him. Blaise had laughed. He told Hermione to ask Draco.

Draco had stopped that line of conversation right there and stated, "Blaise you will not be dragging me into your line of bullshite."

Hermione had laughed at them both.

Over Hermione's head Draco had given Blaise the cease and desist eye. Draco didn't want to hold any conversation which could lead to Hermione finding out how Blaise got into Parisian in the first place. He would tell Hermione all about it one day. Just not that day.

Hermione asked, "What do you think of Ophelia our newest staff witch?"

Blaise really didn't have an answer. Ophelia had been the witch who asked if Blaise was talking about his dick when he mentioned his wand. She was either strange or slow. His charms hadn't affected her at all. In fact Ophelia tried her best to go another way when she saw Blaise coming. Blaise was a little intrigued.

Blaise responded to Hermione with a shrug. He said, "I haven't had much interaction with Ophelia but I do think she is very pretty."

With that answer Hermione had let Blaise off the hook. She moved on to other topics. Draco had stayed mute.

Blaise mentioned he thought his new assistant Purvis was a pretty sharp wizard.

Draco had risen up at this bit of information. This had been the first he heard about a new wizard at Hermione's job. Draco was a madman when it came to Hermione and any other wizard.

Hermione had caught the change in Draco's demeanor and had given him a little kiss on the cheek to remind him he was the only wizard for her. After that Draco had simmered right down.

Blaise had laughed at Draco. After all they had gone through in the past three months had Draco not learned Hermione would never love anyone other than him.

Once a git always a git, Blaise thought.

After dinner Dramione had gone home but Blaise stayed to have a few more drinks. A gorgeous witch had been giving him the eye all evening. Blaise went to the bar to order a fire whiskey. While he sat sipping his drink waiting for the gorgeous witch to make her move Blaise thought about Ophelia. Ophelia was very pretty. She had a banging body and she looked as though she would be a perfect fit to the crook of his arm.

All thoughts of Ophelia left his mind when the gorgeous witch who had been giving him the eye sat down beside him. She and Blaise went through the standard one night stand banter. She had introduced herself as Paula.

Blaise thought, time to get the wand out.

Blaise had the gorgeous witch hot and ready to shag in thirty minutes. Truth be told she had Blaise the same way. Paula kept rubbing her leg against his. When she got up to use the ladies she had brushed her hand against Blaise's growing erection. It was at that point Blaise had been ready to get home and shag.

When Paula came back Blaise had asked, "Would you care to accompany me to mine for a drink?"

She had surprised Blaise when she retorted, "Only if I can get a shag with that drink."

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave, I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me.**

Blaise had answered, "You're on." They left the restaurant and Blaise had apparated them both back to his flat.

They were barely inside before Paula had taken hold of Blaise's erection. She murmured, "What a big boy you are."

Blaise couldn't get his clothes off fast enough.

Paula had been busy as well. She was standing there in nothing but her earrings.

Blaise moved towards Paula but she had been a little faster. She was on her knees in front of Blaise and had taken him in her mouth before he could blink. She sucked so hard Blaise had to lean back against the couch in order to remain standing. Paula followed his every movement but she never took her mouth off him. She had moved her mouth up and down, around, under and back up to the head. Her mouth grabbed him in a way he hadn't ever felt before.

She had Blaise moaning, "Shite, shite, shite." Blaise had her by the hair. "Make me cum. Make me cum baby. Make Blaise cum." All the time he was repeating that mantra his release had been building up.

Paula was kneading and sucking. As big as his wand was Paula had taken him in to the back of her throat. She had twisted her head one more time and Blaise had cum all over her. She pulled away in time but he had splattered his liquid all over her chest.

While Blaise was recuperating from his orgasm Paula laid at his feet smearing his liquid over herself. Blaise could feel himself getting hard again. Paula had taken some of the liquid on her fingers and was using it on herself. She moaned as she worked her nub back and forth. She had worked herself to climax in under a minute.

Blaise had been impressed. She had worked herself like she had worked him.

Blaise was hard again so he moved over top of Paula. She dragged him down on top of her and helped him into her slit. Blaise had been so worked up he had nearly come on the first down stroke. Holding himself in check he had thrust into her as she rose up off the floor to meet him with thrusts of her own. They were moving in unison. Paula had yelled, "Harder. Faster." She had a death grip around his back. Blaise got up on his knees and pulled her up in the air so he could get in deeper. He was ready to release. They were like two wild animals mating.

Finally they both could feel the release coming. Blaise doesn't know to this day who was louder her or him. He did know that at the end he had spit out a load that would have made a giant proud. He had collapsed on top of Paula and laid there. When he finally got up he lifted Paula with him.

Paula remarked, "I could tell by the way you walked and the bulge in your pants it would go like this."

Blaise had laughed.

She said, "I want more." Blaise had been astounded.

This was a witch after his own heart. Blaise had walked across the room and beckoned her to follow. They were both as naked as the day they were born but neither one cared.

They had cavorted in Blaise's bed until the early hours of the morning. Paula had been insatiable. When Blaise woke up at 8:30 am Paula was gone. She had left her information on a piece of parchment. Blaise had memorized her information and discarded the parchment.

Blaise had strolled into Parisian at 10:30. He had stopped by the mail witch to pick up his mail.

On the way out he had bumped into Ophelia. For the first time Blaise had the opportunity to address her directly. He said, "Good morning Ophelia."

He found himself staring into a pair of pale blue eyes.

She answered, "Good morning Mr. Zabini" and had scurried away.

For a second Blaise could see Ophelia's face superimposed over Paula's face. He had laughed. There couldn't be many witches as sexually hungry as Paula.

He called out, "Good morning Hermione. I had a great time last night"

Hermione had replied, "We had a nice time as well."

Blaise teased her. He said, "A good time right up until Draco heard there was new assistant wizard at Parisian." They both had a good laugh.

Blaise had continued into his office. He had barely seated himself before Purvis entered.

"Mr. Zabini" he started. Blaise had waited for Purvis to continue. "There seems to be some confusion with the budget for the potions labs. It is showing a very large surplus."

Blaise had hired Purvis but the git had the tendency to annoy him.

A little sharper than necessary Blaise had asked, "Have you spoken to Hermione? That's her job."

Purvis replied, "I haven't spoken with Miss Granger because her fiancé doesn't want any wizard speaking to her."

Hearing this made Blaise go feral. He had spit out, "Explain."

Trembling Purvis explained, "Caleb Willis had left a note stating that only witches were allowed to speak to Miss Granger per her fiancé."

Blaise had held up his hand. He told Purvis in no uncertain terms that Hermione was the go to person whenever he had an issue. Blaise asked, "Why hasn't this come up sooner?"

Purvis said, "Up to this point I've been able to figure things out by myself."

Unfuckingbelievable, Blaise thought. He had been so busy chasing witches he hadn't been taking care of business. "That stops today," he declared.

Blaise promised Purvis he would keep a better eye on things. He apologized for leaving him on his own to figure things out. Blaise assured Purvis he would be put in for a pay rise for taking the extra issues upon himself.

Purvis thanked him. Blaise had waved him off.

Before Purvis left the office Blaise asked him get all current information for Caleb Willis.

Blaise had growled, "That fucking little wanker Caleb. What was he playing at? Who did he think he was playing with?"

Blaise knew that Draco had spoken to Caleb. Most likely the discussion had been about Hermione but what in Merlin's name did that have to do with the next assistant?

Blaise had been way past angry. He had grumbled, "That chappie must not have had enough of me first time around. Caleb Willis does not know who he is messing with. This time I will most definitely have his arse."

Purvis came back with the information. Caleb was now an assistant at the firm of a brother Slytherin. Caleb now worked at T. Nott Investments, MLLC.

Blaise had gone straight to the mail room. The mail witch was simpering and fawning and all but showing her knickers. Blaise didn't have time for bullshite. He told the witch in no uncertain terms he was there to send an owl. She immediately became more businesslike.

Blaise had still been livid when he wrote a message to Theo outlining what Caleb had done and exactly what he planned to do about it.

Blaise intended to have Caleb feel his wrath once and for all. He thought if this had been Caleb's little joke he would pay for it. No wizard was going to intentionally undermine the company where Blaise Zabini worked.

Blaise had shown up at T. Nott Investments ready for war. He spoke at length to Theo about the situation. Blaise then had his twenty minutes with Caleb Willis.

Blaise had walked out feeling satisfied. Caleb no longer had a job or a reputation.

Blaise had then been free to get back to his philandering. The week following the Caleb fiasco Blaise had shagged Layne from office staff. The week after that he had shagged Mira a witch from labs. No matter what he told these witches each thought she would be the one to snag the Vice President. Each witch had to exercise discretion or be dropped by Blaise. Ultimately none of them could brag about whom she _thought_ she had.

**I'm singing follow me**

**And everything is all**

**Right, I'll be the one to**

**Tuck you in at night**.

Blaise had it good. He never had to worry about a shag. He rarely took any of the witches to his flat. He had taken them to either the Continental Hotel or the Magistrate Hotel. Blaise kept rooms just for those occasions.

On any slow week Blaise looked for Paula. They would have their animal sex then part in the morning.

Blaise had been going to Paula's rather than have her come to his flat. He hadn't wanted Paula to get too familiar. After all they were nothing more than shagging partners. Paula was a superlative shag but just a shag nonetheless.

Blaise had been thinking about making a change anyway. The last couple of times he and Paula had been together she had been clingy. When it was time for Blaise to leave she had grabbed him around the waist and asked him to stay. Blaise really couldn't have that. He couldn't handle that. He was a player. He wasn't boyfriend material.

**Won't give you money, I can't give you the sky**

**You're better off if you don't ask why**

**I'm not the reason that you go astray, and**

**We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay.**

The next week Blaise had made a milestone. He had gotten Ophelia to stand still long enough to elicit a smile from her. She was beautiful when she smiled.

Automatically Blaise had launched into player mode. It hadn't worked on Ophelia. Blaise's double entendre remarks sailed over her head. Ophelia had either deflected or pretended she hadn't understood his remarks.

After a few minutes of conversation with Ophelia Blaise had wanted to find a more malleable witch but he hadn't. He had gone straight back to his office.

Somewhere along the line Blaise had decided to slow down. He would be giving up his VP position in a couple of months. He didn't want this behavior to follow him back to Zabini Potions, Inc. That wouldn't do at all.

He had stopped talking about his wand and he had stopped taking witches to the hotel. Blaise Zabini had turned into an upstanding wizard.

An upstanding wizard was not what the witches had wanted. They wanted his wand. Every other day some witch would show up at his office door on one pretense or another.

Hermione had started to give him the fish eye.

A couple of the witches thought all she had to do was visit his office without knickers and his wand would do the rest. For the most part they had been wrong. Blaise had fallen down once or twice but he had only gone as far as fingering the witch.

Sarah from labs had come into his office, closed the door and tried to give him oral sex. She had his dick out and in her mouth before he could get the situation under control. That time he had flatly refused the advances. Blaise told her he might call on her but she wouldn't be coming to his office any more. Sarah had left his office a very disappointed witch.

One Tuesday Blaise had looked up to find Ophelia at his door. The only witch who wouldn't fall for his nonsense was at the door. Blaise had stood up and invited her in. Hesitantly she had come into the office and taken a seat.

Ophelia was there to ask for his support with Muggleborn Education. Blaise and Ophelia had started talking. She mentioned, "Even though I'm a pureblood I have always been sympathetic to the plights of muggleborn children who lacked magical support."

Blaise told her he would be glad to support her charity and made to draw up a draft. Ophelia had stopped him saying, "It would be more beneficial if he or the company could get her space to hold a party."

Blaise replied, "I can do that."

Ophelia further explained, "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful because I've refused your galleons but I feel a party would get more exposure for the cause."

Blaise had replied, "I understand."

Ophelia said, "I'll need the venue in a month."

"Consider it done," Blaise had replied.

Blaise told her how gracious she was to do this for Muggleborn children. Ophelia had flushed red.

Blaise knew this was his chance.

He had asked, "Would you have dinner with me?" Ophelia hesitated before accepting his offer. She had flushed red again when he thanked her.

Blaise said, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 if you leave your information." Ophelia wrote her information on a piece of parchment and left the office.

Blaise had been excited. Why? He had no idea except he was going to dinner with a witch who normally wouldn't give him the time of day.

Blaise immediately went down to the mail room to send a message to Draco.

Draco had access to party venues and party planners. Blaise had asked Draco to get what Ophelia needed. Mr. Malfoy still owed Blaise a favor or three.

Blaise hoped to have Ophelia all set up by the time they went to dinner.

The mail witch had come to his door forty five minutes later with Draco's reply.

Draco had the perfect venue which could be ready two days prior to an event. He also had a party planner who would set up any way Ophelia liked. In addition Draco told Blaise he would even set up the bar.

Blaise returned the message with a huge thanks man.

At 6:55 pm Blaise apparated to the side of Ophelia's flat. At 7:00 pm sharp he was at her front door.

Blaise had to catch his breath when Ophelia opened the door. She looked amazing. She had on a gold, close fitting, knee length muggle dress with snakeskin accessories. The color looked fabulous against her tan skin.

Blaise asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Ophelia replied, "Just let me get my purse and my wand."

When she stepped out Blaise had taken her arm and apparated them to La Trattoria the Italian restaurant Dramione liked so much.

Once they were seated Blaise revealed to Ophelia everything Draco had told him.

She had been so thankful she stretched across the table to kiss him on the cheek.

Blaise had smiled like a fool and Ophelia had turned red. Blaise told her all she had to do was get people to attend.

Ophelia admitted, "That is easier said than done."

Blaise offered his help. He said, "We can talk about it at work."

Ophelia had nodded as she sipped her wine.

Blaise had reached for his glass when he looked up to see Paula staring at him.

Shite Blaise thought. This _is_ the place where he had met Paula. Paula had situated herself so that she could spread her legs to show him her goods. She wasn't wearing knickers and from the look on her face she wanted sex.

No Blaise thought. Not tonight. Before Paula could do anything Blaise excused himself to the men's. As soon as he got up Paula had gotten up and followed him to the men's where she cast locking and silencing charms.

She had been on him like a wolf. She had his face between her hands kissing him before he had been able to react. While she was kissing him she was grinding herself against him. Blaise had felt himself getting aroused. Paula had felt him too. She was fast. She had him unzipped and in her mouth in under two minutes.

Blaise Zabini was getting oral sex in the men's at La Trattoria. This was an adventure more suited to a downtown club. Blaise had it done to him several times downtown but this would be his first time in the men's of an upscale restaurant.

It was too late to worry about location. Paula had brought him to near climax. He couldn't do anything except gasp. Then the orgasm hit and Blaise had shot his load. Paula moved so his liquid had spewed all over the floor.

Paula pulled her skirt up and began rubbing herself against his deflated dick. It had taken a minute for his dick to realize there was a slit about looking for some action. In one movement Blaise had swung Paula around and sat her on the counter. She pushed herself forward and spread herself wide.

Someone knocked on the door. Shite.

Blaise had stepped forward and rammed his semi hard dick into Paula. She moaned and tried to lift into him. Blaise couldn't pump fast enough. Paula was going like a motor and she was taking him along with her.

Knock. Knock.

Blaise pumped harder and faster. Paula grabbed him. As she was about to climax she growled, "Cum with me Blaise." That was enough to bring Blaise to climax. He had spewed liquid and fallen back against the door frame. Paula was lying back with her legs still spread.

Whoever had been knocking on the door had gone. Thank Merlin.

Blaise had thrown a tergeo spell over them both. After he had washed his hands he walked straight back to Ophelia without a backwards look.

When Blaise got back to the table Ophelia asked what had taken him so long. Blaise explained he had suffered a little below the belt problem.

She nodded as though she understood.

He sipped his wine and tried not to notice Paula as she came out of the men's.

He and Ophelia had a wonderful meal. They enjoyed themselves. Once Ophelia started talking, Blaise realized she was a very intelligent witch.

They had vanilla ice cream for dessert. Ophelia had commented, "Vanilla ice cream is my favorite."

When they were finished Blaise had taken her arm to escort her outside.

Paula moved at the same time as Blaise and Ophelia. She tried very hard to insert herself between Blaise and Ophelia and had bumped Ophelia in the process.

Ophelia had turned to say pardon but Paula had looked over Ophelia as though she didn't exist. Blaise had stepped right up and taken Ophelia's arm to guide her outside.

Right then Blaise knew he would have to get Paula straightened out. She was taking too much on herself.

**You don't know how you met me **

**You don't know why, you can't **

**Turn around and say good-bye**

Blaise hadn't called Paula. He hadn't seen Paula. Yet she had gotten him to have sex in a public place. To top it off she had tried to be rude to his date. That couldn't happen again. It was a good thing Ophelia wasn't a proper girlfriend or there could have been trouble.

Blaise had walked Ophelia to the apparition point. He didn't even try to seduce her. Ophelia was for another time. Another place.

After thanking Blaise for a lovely dinner Ophelia she had kissed him on the cheek. Before she apparated away she had remarked, "The witches just can't stay away from you."

Ophelia's comment had caught Blaise off guard. He hadn't been sure if Ophelia was referring to the witches at work or Paula. Either way he had refrained from commenting.

As soon as Ophelia had apparated away Blaise headed straight back to the restaurant.

Paula had been out of bounds and he would tell her so. Blaise had looked all over the restaurant but Paula was nowhere to be found. Annoyed, Blaise had gone back to the apparition point and apparated home.

He had been so angry he hadn't been to get to sleep. All kind of thoughts rolled around his head. He never made any promises to any witch. There wasn't one witch who had a claim on him most certainly not Paula. Blaise knew he had to get things under control. He was Blaise Zabini. He had to keep the control.

**Won't give you money, I can't give you the sky**

**You're better off if you don't ask why**

**I'm not the reason that you go astray, and**

**We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay.**

When Blaise got to work on Friday there was a message on his desk. He was needed over at the labs building. Blaise let Purvis and Hermione know he had to step over to the labs building for a bit.

Blaise could have sworn that Hermione had looked at him sideways but when he looked again Hermione was looking down at her paperwork.

When Blaise reached the labs he looked around for Felice. She had been another of his conquests.

He found Felice in her office. She said she had a favor to ask of him. Blaise had been under the impression he was there for business.

He had been surprised when Felice whispered in his ear, "please get me off."

Blaise had stepped back. Felice had stepped forward.

She said, "I need you." Then she had grabbed his hand and stuck it inside her knickers. Blaise had pulled his hand away.

He had growled, "Stop it Felice." She asked, "What's so hard about getting me off. You didn't have any problem doing it before."

To keep this from turning nasty Blaise had stepped closer calling her to him. "Come here Felice."

She came over to him. Blaise turned her around so her back was to his front. Blaise reached around her with both hands. He spread her so her clit was out in the air. Then he proceeded to rub the nub while he stuck three fingers deep inside her. Blaise pumped her with his fingers while he thumbed her nub. Felice was wriggling against his hand. Finally she gave a little moan and said, "Finish me baby. Finish me." With a quick flick up and down she was finished.

As soon as she had cum Blaise let her go. She had to grab onto the desk in order to remain standing.

As he was leaving Blaise told her not to call him for this again. He told her to use the ladies and get herself off.

**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear**

'**Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care**

**Your feeling guilty and I'm well aware**

**But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared**

When Blaise got back to the office he had two messages on his desk.

One was from Ophelia and one was from the manager at Zabini Potions.

Blaise had taken care of Zabini Potions first. His manager was just checking with him. Everything was going fine. Blaise had informed his manager he would probably be back in a month or so.

Blaise decided to go looking for Ophelia instead of messaging her. He found her talking with Layne. Layne threw him a dirty look but continued on her way. Blaise wondered what the look from Layne had been about and then he had promptly forgot it.

He told Ophelia he had received her message. Ophelia said, "I would like to discuss the party if you have time." Blaise had invited her back to his office so they could discuss the matter.

They had discussed the party at length. Blaise told her he had put the information in the Daily Prophet. The ad was scheduled to run daily for a week. Ophelia had been pleased when Blaise intimated the ads would generate a wide variety of guests.

With party business out of the way Blaise had taken another chance. He had asked Ophelia to accompany him to dinner once again. Ophelia accepted his invitation. Instead of going to dinner Ophelia suggested they go to a club instead.

Blaise had been surprised. Ophelia did not strike him as a club kind of witch. Whatever.

He would take her wherever she wanted to go. Blaise thought a visit to a club might even loosen Ophelia's inhibitions.…..and make her want to use his wand. Since it was Friday Blaise had invited Ophelia out for that night. Ophelia had accepted. Blaise told her he would pick her up for 8:00. Ophelia had been agreeable to that as well.

Blaise left Parisian early. He wanted to stop by his own company to check on things. His staff had been glad to see their boss. Everything was running as smooth as silk. Blaise had excited his employees when he called out, "Everybody gets a pay rise when I get back." He had left his employees smiling and very happy.

Blaise stopped in London to buy the most current muggle clothes. He had decided to go muggle tonight.

Blaise had a thought. He went to the Owl Post Service and sent an owl to Ophelia asking her to dress muggle. Then he had gone home to get prepared.

At 8:00 sharp Blaise had been at Ophelia's door. When she opened the door Blaise was looking at an angel. She had on a v-neck, tan, silk jumper. She had paired it with a pair of tight beige jeans. Her accessories were made of dragon skin. She looked…..delicious. Blaise knew he wouldn't get a chance to eat her but he still thought she looked delicious.

Blaise was taking Ophelia to the muggle club Paradise. It was a nice place. It wasn't really way upscale but it wasn't a dump either. Blaise would hardly take a date to a dump. Blaise would hardly take himself to a dump.

The club had been packed but Blaise had found two seats at the bar. He asked Ophelia if she would like to try a Jell-O shot. She had agreed to try one and liked it. All totaled Ophelia had six Jell-O shots before she told Blaise she'd had enough.

As Ophelia went off to use the ladies she asked Blaise to get her some water. Blaise asked the bartender for water with ice.

He had turned to survey the room and found himself looking into the dark green eyes of Caitlin. Blaise had gone out with her a couple of times in the past year. She leaned over to whisper, "You stopped calling."

Blaise smiled. "Yes I did. I thought we probably should see other people." Caitlin was a modern witch. She smiled and retorted, "You could have told me." Then she walked away.

Ophelia was back. As she sat down she said, "The witches just can't stay away from you." Blaise had laughed and passed her the water.

He and Ophelia danced several fast dances. They also danced several slow ones. Blaise didn't know how Ophelia was feeling but he was feeling like he could make love to her all night long.

Ophelia had been flushed after their last slow dance. Blaise felt it was time for him to move in for the kill. When they danced the next slow dance Blaise had pulled her really close. Ophelia had wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

Blaise took a chance and kissed the top of Ophelia's head. When he kissed her head she had looked up at him and he had kissed her on the mouth. It had been a long kiss. It had been a kiss from which Ophelia hadn't pulled away. In fact she had snuggled right back into his chest.

Blaise's wand had awakened.


	2. Ophelia Has Him By The Wand

V P With A Wand: Chapter 2: Ophelia Has Him By The Wand

Ophelia kept her arm around him as they had walked back to their seats. Blaise was ready to leave. He had been ready to leave the moment Ophelia had returned his kiss.

Blaise asked, "Do you want to come back to my flat for something to eat?" Ophelia had mulled it over for a second before nodding yes.

Blaise had taken her arm to lead her to the nearest apparition point. They were at his flat in no time. Blaise invited Ophelia to make herself comfortable while he went to use the bathroom. He had started humming to himself. When he finished he came out to find Ophelia sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

Blaise ran his fingers through her hair. Ophelia had turned to him and pulled him close.

She smelled so good, thought Blaise.

This was what Blaise had been waiting for. A sign. A sign she would sleep with him. Blaise made the most of it. He had started to nuzzle her neck. Slowly he let the nuzzling lead him to her breasts. Blaise had kissed her breasts over her silk jumper. He could feel her nipples harden. He touched her through her clothes. He slid his hands between her legs. She had spread ever so slightly. Blaise wanted her. He wanted to fuck her silly.

Ophelia had reached out to stroke his erection. Blaise kept was sliding his tongue up and down her neck. Finally he lifted her jumper over her head and threw it aside. Her bra was off in seconds and Blaise had feasted on her breasts. He licked them and sucked them until Ophelia was making little mewing noises. Blaise stood up and removed his clothes. He was standing in just his boxers. He pulled Ophelia up so he could get her jeans off. Ophelia was sucking his nipples one after the other while he was undoing her jeans.

He had been happily surprised when he saw she wasn't wearing knickers. He removed his boxers and they were both naked. She stroked him as he stroked her. Ophelia was really wet and Blaise was dripping as well.

Blaise had taken her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. He kissed her stomach. He licked her pussy but he wanted to be inside her. He had laid her back on the bed and had looked into her eyes to ask permission. Blaise Zabini asked a witch for permission. She had said, "Yes Blaise." Blaise positioned himself and then he was in.

Blaise was in like he'd never been in before. When he entered Ophelia something happened. Something fantastic happened. Ophelia was like a little tiger. She met his every move. She even made some moves which Blaise had to follow to keep up. Blaise was in heaven. He couldn't remember a witch feeling this good. Blaise couldn't ever remember a time when shagging had made the hair on his body stand up. Blaise was hooked. If he had to shag one witch for the rest of his life, it would be Ophelia.

They were coming up to climax. They were both very vocal spurring the other on. They had cum together. Neither let the other one go. Blaise had found himself kissing her face, her neck, her shoulder. Blaise didn't know what was going on. Blaise Zabini shagged and maybe shagged again but Blaise Zabini did not kiss shoulders and necks. When he was done Blaise Zabini either went home or went to sleep.

As Blaise was thinking all these things Ophelia crawled up against his chest. Blaise had automatically wrapped her in his arms. Blaise was ready to go again as was Ophelia.

The second time Blaise had felt the same exact way he felt the first time. The only difference was this time the sex was slow and mesmerizing. Blaise felt as though he had been caught up in a whirlpool. Blaise had been enchanted. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning Ophelia had asked to use his shower. While she was showering Blaise started breakfast. By the time Ophelia was done with her shower her breakfast was on the table. Blaise left her to eat while he showered.

Blaise still hadn't figured out what had happened. Where was the real Blaise Zabini and who was this standing in his shower? He had finished showering and gone back to the kitchen where Ophelia walked up behind him and hugged him.

Blaise thought, she feels so good.

What? She feels good. When had Blaise Zabini let a witch hug him after he shagged her. Never. Hell no. Blaise had turned around to say something to that effect but he found himself looking into her pale blue eyes.

Blaise had kissed her. Then he had kissed her again.

When they broke apart Ophelia told Blaise she should be going and Blaise heard himself ask, "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

Ophelia smiled. "Maybe we could do something tonight." Blaise had been all for it.

"Whatever you want to do," he responded.

Ophelia then said, "Think about it and surprise me Blaise"

"I can do that." replied Blaise.

Blaise invited Ophelia to use his floo and she accepted. He told her to feel free to use the floo when she returned. "I'll be back at 9:00," was her last comment before going through the floo.

Blaise floo called Draco and asked him to come through for a few minutes. Draco had grumbled but he had come through.

As soon as Draco had both legs through the floo Blaise had started talking.

Draco sat and listened quietly because he hadn't ever seen his friend go on like this. Blaise wasn't that type.

When Blaise finally stopped talking, Draco asked, "Is this why you pulled me away from Hermione? Bloody hell Blaise. You've found a witch that you want to be with. Don't muck it up." Then Draco had gone back through the floo.

Blaise had sat and pondered and pondered and sat. Finally as it was getting onto 7:30 Blaise called for two of the Zabini house elves. Two pops and they were there. He gave them orders to fix an elaborate meal with an elaborate dessert. He also told them to search the Zabini wine cellars and bring two reds and two whites to go with dinner.

With that done, Blaise went to clean up. By 8:30 Blaise was more than ready for Ophelia to come through the floo. She had come through at exactly 9:00.

Blaise rose to meet her and kissed her on the cheek. She turned head so she could kiss his lips then she wrapped her arms around him and let his tongue explore her mouth. As their tongues made love both Ophelia and Blaise moaned as one.

Blaise stepped away first. He had to compose himself if they were going to enjoy this wonderful meal.

Ophelia had smiled at him and let herself be guided to the table. It was magnificent. The elves had outdone themselves. The wines were perfect. Blaise couldn't have asked for better. Ophelia was very complimentary of the meal and the wines as well. It was 10:30 before they finished and headed for the living room. They talked and cuddled and drank the wine.

Blaise whispered, "Will you stay the night?" Ophelia replied, "Yes I will."

Blaise had taken Ophelia by the hand and led her to the master bedroom. Not the room he used for shagging witches. He led her to his room.

If Ophelia had been surprised by the change of rooms she hadn't commented. Blaise had been glad she hadn't commented. He hardly knew how to explain she was more than just a shag to him after only one night.

Ophelia was more comfortable. She had removed her own clothes and jumped into the massive bed. Blaise had laughed. Ophelia looked lost in his massive bed. He didn't worry because he would soon be in there beside her.

They cuddled and made out. They made each other hot. They touched each other. They brought pleasure to each other. Blaise leaned in to nibble Ophelia's ear as he whispered, "I would like to make love to you."

Ophelia seemed a little taken aback by his choice of words but she answered just as quietly, "I was hoping you would." Blaise had been as good as his word. He and Ophelia made love five times.

Blaise was certain if someone asked him the difference between shagging and making love he wouldn't know how to explain but he knew the difference when he felt it.

Sunday morning they had gone out to brunch and they had taken a walk. Blaise held her as though if he let go she would fly away. On Sunday night they did the exact same thing they'd done on Friday night and Saturday night. They made love over and over.

Ophelia got herself ready to go around 8:00 pm. Ophelia told Blaise she needed to get home to get herself ready for work. Blaise had walked her to the floo and had hugged her until she pulled away. He kissed her goodbye just before she stepped into the floo.

Blaise was very tired himself. He felt as though he could sleep for two days. He had dozed off thinking about his (really…..his?) amazing witch.

Monday morning found Blaise anticipating the day. He had gone through his reports in record time. He had stopped by Purvis to make sure he was in good shape. He had chatted with Hermione for a bit then he started a turn around the buildings.

Blaise made it his business to hold short conversations with most of the employees. He asked for ideas and suggestions. He had gotten some great feedback. Every place he went Blaise had looked for Ophelia. He finally found her over in the Charms Lab talking to a wizard he didn't know. To Blaise the wizard seemed to be standing quite close to Ophelia.

Blaise had entered the room and greeted Ophelia. She greeted him in return. Ophelia stepped forward and introduced Blaise to William Harris the sales agent from The Absolute Charm Company. William and Blaise shook hands. Blaise asked him a few questions regarding charms. William was sharp and quick.

When Blaise didn't have anything further to ask he had bid them both good afternoon. Blaise had been flustered and hadn't known why. It had bothered Blaise all day. He was especially bothered because it seemed as though he might have interrupted an intimate moment between Ophelia and William.

He sent a private message to Ophelia asking if she wanted to get dinner. Two hours later Blaise received her answer. She would have to take a rain check as she was going to be tied up that evening.

"Tied up? I'll tie her up if that's what she wants." Blaise had grumbled.

He wasn't even going to stop by his flat. Blaise needed a drink so he decided to stop by Paradise. He had been sitting at the bar nursing his drink when he saw Ophelia pass by with none other than William.

Blaise had paid for his drink and left. He had been in a foul mood for the rest of the night.

Tuesday wasn't any better than Monday. Ophelia had been very warm towards him when he ran into her in the corridor but she had been rushing to a meeting and had very little time to talk. Blaise hadn't seen her anymore that day.

Wednesday and Thursday were more of the same. Blaise was frustrated. He wanted some time with Ophelia but she was always busy.

On Friday morning Blaise decided to go speak with Purvis to let him know the promised pay rise had come through. Blaise also wanted Purvis to know he was doing a fantastic job. Purvis had been excited not only for the rise but for the accolades as well.

When Blaise returned to his office he was pleased to see Ophelia waiting for him. She told him how happy she was with results of the ads in the Daily Prophet and how she thought her party would be a big hit.

Blaise had agreed with her. He commented that Hermione had mentioned that the party was turning into an event of the season.

Ophelia had been so skittish the entire week Blaise was hesitant to ask her out. He needn't have worried. Ophelia had asked, "Are you taking me out this weekend."

Blaise had replied, "Absolutely. What would you like to do?"

Ophelia had remarked, "I'd like to play some billiards." Blaise was happy. He liked the muggle game of billiards himself.

Ophelia told him she knew a great place to play billiards.

Blaise asked if she wanted to be picked up or would she floo to his flat.

Ophelia stated, "She would meet him there."

Blaise had bristled slightly, "How is that taking you out if I'm to meet you somewhere?"

Ophelia had raised her eyebrows and said nothing. After a few minutes of silence Ophelia retorted, "I'm not sure there is that big of a difference Blaise. The ultimate goal is to be with each other."

Blaise was embarrassed. Ophelia was right. What did it matter how they got there if they ended up together.

He asked her the location of the billiard hall and told her he would meet her there at 9:30. She had smiled when she came around his desk and pecked him on the cheek.

Blaise sat and wondered why he felt like he had lost an argument.

When Blaise arrived at the billiard hall that night he had looked around for Ophelia. He had expected her to be waiting at the bar or at a table. On the chance she had already started playing Blaise checked the billiard room and there she was. Ophelia was already engaged in a game with another witch.

It wasn't the fact she had started playing without him which irritated Blaise. What had irritated him were the guys standing around watching every move Ophelia's body made.

Ophelia won her game and came over to plant a kiss on his lips.

Blaise made no mention of the guys who had been ogling her. He asked if she wanted a drink to which Ophelia responded, "I'd like a muggle beer please."

On his way to the bar Blaise had seen the two gits who had been ogling Ophelia. When they passed her they had shouted, "Goodnight gorgeous."

Blaise had been livid even though he had no right to be. Blaise was thinking he now knew how Draco must have felt with Caleb Willis always in Hermione's face.

He and Ophelia played about eight games before calling it a night. Blaise asked, "Do you want to stop somewhere to get a dessert."

Ophelia had stood on her tip toes and whispered, "I just want you naked."

Blaise had laughed out loud and said, "I can do that." He had taken her arm and apparated them to his flat.

When they arrived Ophelia headed for the smaller bedroom. His shag room. Blaise told her he wanted to sleep in the big bedroom.

She had inquired, "Does it matter?"

Blaise had said, "It matters."

Ophelia shrugged and changed direction. Ophelia quickly made herself comfortable. She gave Blaise a smoldering look as she pulled the covers off her naked body. She told Blaise, "Hurry up and get naked I want to use your wand.

Blaise had grinned. He hadn't even known Ophelia knew what he used to call his dick. Then he remembered the conversation he'd overheard when she first came to the job. He told Ophelia she didn't need his wand because he was going to give her his entire dick.

She had chuckled. Then she had grabbed his dick/wand. While she was sliding her hand up and down his dick Blaise thought about what she had said. He really didn't want Ophelia to think of him as the Vice President with a wand. He wanted her to see Blaise Zabini the wizard who was interested in her.

Blaise spent Friday night, Saturday night and all day Sunday with Ophelia. Just like the previous weekend and it had been pure ecstasy for Blaise.

Ophelia had become the witch to beat. Blaise was becoming pussy whipped. Actually Blaise had become all around whipped. Ophelia was everything Blaise could hope for in a witch. He was thinking hard about taking it to the next step.

Then came Monday. Blaise had gone to work in a very chipper mood. He had stayed in his chipper mood right up until 2:00 pm.

At 2:00 he had received a message from Hermione that she had given Ophelia Tuesday and Wednesday off. Ophelia had business to attend to. Hermione had added a little side note: probably pertaining to the upcoming party.

Blaise wondered why Ophelia hadn't mentioned this to him over their weekend together. He had been curious. He tried to follow up but it seemed that no one knew exactly why Ophelia needed time. They didn't know or they weren't telling him. Blaise ultimately had to settle for what Hermione had told him.

The rest of the day seemed to drag. Blaise decided he would floo call Ophelia when he get home. And he did.

When Ophelia came to the floo she seemed surprised that Blaise was calling. They had been talking for about two minutes when a male voice called out to Ophelia.

Blaise bristled, "You have company?"

Ophelia said, "The committee for my party is having a meeting. I really should get back to them."

Blaise replied, "Ok then. Have a good night."

Blaise had been certain the voice he heard had been that of William….. whatever the fuck his name was. Blaise was not one hundred percent sure about the voice but it had sounded like William.

Blaise had been annoyed. So instead of sitting around his flat remaining annoyed Blaise had taken himself out to dinner.

He went to La Trattoria. He had run into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were out with their significant others. He had chatted with them for a bit and then gone to sit at the bar. Blaise He had been sitting for about five minutes when Paula sat down beside him.

Blaise was still annoyed with her. He asked, "Can't find anyone to push around tonight?"

Paula retorted, "Why? Do you have someone who needs pushing around?"

Blaise didn't have the patience for Paula's shite. He had thrown some galleons on the bar to pay for his drinks. He was about to walk out but thought about what Paula had done to Ophelia.

He turned to Paula and told her never to interfere with any woman he had on his arm.

Paula hit back, "Fuck you Blaise. Don't bring your slags around then."

Blaise had gone livid. He caught himself before he put hands on Paula. Maybe a little too loudly Blaise had told Paula to stay the fuck away from him. He walked out but not before he got a raised eyebrow stare from Potter. Shite.

Blaise had been furious. He had just had a public argument with a witch. What the hell had he been thinking? Blaise knew how to keep his composure. What had just happened?" He apparated back to his flat and had immediately stripped down to his boxers and poured himself a drink.

There was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Paula standing there.

"What the fuck do you want," he asked.

She said," I want to apologize."

Blaise said, "Apology accepted. Now get the fuck away from my door."

Paula slid in through the small opening. She pressed herself back against the door and pulled Blaise to her. She had grabbed him and kissed him.

Blaise was still so pissed off. About what he really didn't know. He grabbed Paula by the shoulders and kissed her so hard he bruised her lips. "You want to play?" he questioned. "Then lets play."

He dragged her into the small bedroom and threw her on the bed. He walked out of the room over to his floo. He locked his floo. Then he had gone back to Paula.

By the time Paula left, Blaise had been drained. He had marks on his neck, his back as well as his chest. His dick was sore. Even his balls were sore.

Blaise knew Paula hadn't made out any better. Blaise had been rough on her really rough but they both had gotten what they needed. Maybe. Blaise had needed to fuck but he had needed to fuck Ophelia. He hadn't wanted Paula but he had taken her.

Blaise knew he needed to take a step back to examine himself.

Blaise still had been sore on Tuesday. Hermione had remarked, "Somebody marking their territory there Blaise?" as she pointed out the scratches on his neck. Blaise had grinned at Hermione and replied, "Hardly. Cat got me." It had been Hermione's turn to grin. Blaise had gone back to his office and used a concealing charm on his neck.

C B Elson, President of The Parisian School of Charms and Potions was making one of his rare visits. He had kept Blaise tied up for most of the day. C B had lain all kind of praise on Blaise. He had gushed about how well the company was being run, how profits were up and how happy staff seemed. Blaise humbly accepted the praise but noted to C B that most of it wouldn't be possible without Hermione and Purvis.

C B had mulled over what Blaise had said. He told Blaise he knew how good Miss Granger was at her job but he hadn't been aware of Purvis. He stated, "It is time to step Hermione up again and step Purvis up for the first time."

Blaise nodded. He knew Purvis would go out of his mind with happiness. Irritably Blaise had thought, at least someone would be happy.

To C B's face he smiled. When they had returned to the office C B stayed only long enough to put the paperwork through for Hermione and Purvis' adjustments. He had called a hearty goodbye to Blaise as he left.

After C B left Blaise had called Hermione and Purvis into his office to advise them of their upcoming changes. Hermione had been happy and flattered that C B recognized her contributions. Purvis had been over the moon. It was decided they would rearrange the area. Hermione would get a bigger office and Purvis would move into Hermione's old spot.

After they left Blaise noticed a message marked private. He opened it to find a note from Ophelia. She had tried to floo call and floo in to his flat last night but the floo hadn't recognized her. Shite. Shite. Shite. This is bad but the alternative of Ophelia coming through the floo to catch him fucking Paula had been even worse.

Blaise sat down to compose himself. He knew he had been stupid letting Paula stay. All he had to do was throw Paula out. But no Blaise had to take his aggravation out on someone so he had fucked another witch. That would have gone over big with Ophelia.

The shite didn't even make sense to Blaise. He and Paula had almost come to blows. Twenty minutes later he's fucking the bint. Nice.

What did his tryst with Paula say about Blaise Zabini?


	3. The Wand Becomes A Burden

VP With A Wand: Chapter 3: The Wand Becomes A Burden

Blaise was getting a headache. He had sent office memos to Hermione and Purvis informing them he was leaving for the day. He wanted to see Ophelia. He would have some explaining to do but he wanted to see her. Blaise had gone home and tried to floo call Ophelia but she wasn't at home. Blaise laid down to take a nap. Sometime during the night he had gotten up, had a sandwich, taken a shower and gone right back to bed.

Wednesday just about flew by. Everything was in order concerning the company. Regarding Ophelia, not so much. He didn't hear from Ophelia. He had sent her an owl but she hadn't answered.

The party would be coming up in two weeks Blaise thought she must be overwhelmed with things to get done. Blaise decided to go to the venue to see if there was anything he could do. However, when he got there the doors were locked. Blaise hadn't bothered to unlock them magically. He knew if anyone was in there the doors would have to be unlocked.

He had been just about to apparate away when Ophelia and two wizards came from around the back. Ophelia had looked flushed. She had smiled at him and held her hand out. Blaise had shaken her hand. Ophelia introduced him to the two wizards Jack and Jim maybe. Blaise hadn't had the slightest interest in their names. He had been watching Ophelia. She was acting as though she and Blaise were mere acquaintances.

By her actions no one would know she and Blaise had spent the last two weekends making love all day and night. Blaise had been caught off guard and couldn't remember a word that had been said. He knew he had stood there for a few minutes holding a conversation. Then Ophelia and the two blokes were walking away and she was saying it had been nice to see him. Blaise apparated home.

Blaise was sitting in his living room talking to Theo and Draco when he heard the floo ring. He excused himself to see who was calling. Blaise truly hoped it would be Ophelia in the floo.

It had been his mother. She was checking in on her only son. Blaise spoke with her for about ten minutes.

When he got back to the living room Draco and Theo were preparing to leave. They exchanged goodbyes. Before they left they reminded Blaise they would see him at the party.

Theo had commented that Ophelia was a sweet little thing.

Blaise had gotten annoyed.

He asked Theo, "How would you know that?"

Theo quipped, "I know that _Zabini,_ because she was introduced to me by Charlie Elson the other night at Liam's Pub."

Blaise had only said, "Oh." Both Draco and Theo had given him a look.

Blaise wanted to think about this. Ophelia had been out with C B's son Charlie. Blaise wondered if C B and his son were supporting Muggleborn education. Blaise was in the middle of his thoughts when the floo rang again. This particular ring meant someone was coming through.

Blaise got off the couch in time to meet Ophelia coming through the floo. Blaise had been so glad to see her everything else had flown right out of his mind.

He had grabbed her around the waist and kissed her soundly on the lips. She had returned the kiss with fervor.

They went through to the living room.

Blaise asked, "Would you like a drink?" Ophelia replied, "I would love a drink."

Blaise went to get the drinks. On the way he stopped at the floo to lock it. There was no way in hell he'd take the chance of Paula coming through.

He sat as close to Ophelia as mass would allow. Blaise had been practically on top of her. Ophelia had put her drink down and snuggled into Blaise. He had been playing with her hair when she whispered, "I need you to take me to bed."

Blaise had been sitting beside Ophelia with half an erection. As soon as she had whispered in his ear his erection had become full blown and as hard as steel. Blaise had whispered back, "I need to take you to bed."

He had taken her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Ophelia didn't ask about the small bedroom this time.

They made love, The only hiccup had come when Ophelia asked how he had scratched his back. Blaise had forgotten the scratches Paula left on him. He hadn't answered Ophelia. Instead he positioned himself at her slit and pushed himself in. It had been another magical act of lovemaking.

All totaled he had made her cum six times and she had made him cum six times. After the last time Blaise had laid there trying to catch his breath.

He had his hand between her legs and could feel her nub standing up. Blaise hoped Ophelia wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had pulled the covers back and gone to work on her. He had sucked her, nibbled her and pumped her. Finally with a loud moan Ophelia had cum.

Never in his life had Blaise swallowed a witch's liquid but he had swallowed Ophelia's and liked it.

It was probably at that moment Blaise realized he had fallen. This witch was who he wanted for his own and for keeps.

Shortly after his epiphany Ophelia had gotten up to use the shower.

Blaise had lain there and made a decision. This weekend he was going to ask Ophelia to be his witch. He wanted them to be exclusive. The only reason Blaise decided to wait for the weekend was to have the night set up properly. He wanted to show Ophelia nothing less than the best. In his head Blaise could see how happy they would be together.

Ophelia came out of the shower and began to get dressed. Blaise went over and took her in his arms. He asked, "Will you stay for a bit?" Ophelia had replied, "I have get myself in order for work in the morning."

Blaise had hugged her tight. He really hadn't wanted her to leave. But she did leave. With a quick smack to Blaise's lips she headed to the floo.

She came back into the room a few seconds later. Blaise had been surprised. He thought she had gone.

Ophelia said, "You're floo is locked. I can't go through."

At that moment, Blaise would have sunk through the floor if he could.

Being the swift thinker he is, Blaise had lied. He had told Ophelia that he'd been locking the floo to keep out uninvited guests. He had joked that some people had no decorum and would floo in without an invitation.

Ophelia had looked at him and asked, "Like me?"

Blaise answered, "Of course not. Never you Ophelia. You are welcome here any time night or day."

As she climbed into the floo she said, "Except when it's locked."

Blaise had been humiliated. He could imagine the things running through Ophelia's head.

Unfortunately for Blaise they were all probably true.

Shite. Shite. Shite. Blaise had stepped directly in it. He had been using his wand when he should have been using his head. His little contretemps with Paula could possibly have cost him his witch.

Blaise had gone to bed that night very depressed. He felt he had to firm things up quickly. He had fallen for Ophelia and didn't want anything getting in the way of him and her becoming a couple.

Thursday had been a bad day at Parisian. Blaise had to go over to the Potion Labs to sort out a misunderstanding between a shipper and the receiver. Evidently the shipper had been sending in less than desirable ingredients. Today the receiver for Parisian had called them on it.

Blaise had gone down there and gotten it all sorted out.

He then had a private chat with the receiver. When Blaise left the receiver's office there had been new rules put in place. Upon arrival all ingredients were to be inspected. No more accepting goods on faith. After inspection, if the goods weren't up to Parisian's standards the receiver should refuse the delivery and refuse to sign.

Blaise admonished, "I want to be notified every time a shipment has to be refused." The receiver understood. Lastly Blaise had told the receiver that Parisian would be checking around for a new potions source.

In the back of his mind Blaise had been thinking his own company would be a perfect replacement.

He had looked for Ophelia to ask her out to lunch. He was taking Purvis and Hermione out and wanted Ophelia to accompany them as well. Blaise hadn't been able to find her.

Theo had mentioned Liam's Pub the other night which sounded like as good a place as any. Blaise would be taking his immediate staff to Liam's for lunch.

When they arrived both Hermione and Purvis commented on how nice the place was.

Blaise started to say Theo had- but he had stopped in mid sentence. He had spotted Ophelia and a bloke sitting across the room having lunch. The bloke had the features of C B Elson.

Hermione had confirmed the bloke's identity when she asked, "Isn't that Ophelia over there with C B's son Charlie?"

Blaise had wanted to go over there and hex the guy to bits. Blaise didn't care that the prat was C B's son. Blaise just thought he was leaning way too close to Ophelia. It pissed Blaise off that another wizard was that close to her.

Blaise tried to keep himself under control. He would be glad when this bloody party was over so he could have Ophelia all to himself. He thought, there wouldn't be any other reason for Ophelia to be with Charlie Elson. It had to be about the party.

Hermione had gone on talking. Blaise's ears had perked up after Hermione mentioned Charlie had been trying to court Ophelia since she had come to Parisian.

Blaise had been dumbfounded. Charlie was courting Ophelia? What the fuck? Charlie couldn't be courting his Ophelia. He couldn't be courting the witch who had been sharing his bed on the weekends and any other time she liked? Not possible he thought.

Now he listened more closely to Hermione.

Hermione went on with Purvis nodding his head in agreement. Bloody hell. Even his assistant had been aware of the relationship.

Hermione mentioned that they had a private pool going as to when Ophelia accepted the courtship and that Charlie had been around the building more than ever lately. Hermione stated that smart money had bet Ophelia would accept Charlie at her party.

If Blaise hadn't been as disciplined as he was he would have fallen straight out of his chair.

He wanted to ask if Ophelia and Charlie were having sex.

How would Hermione know that?

Well the bints at Parisian knew when Caleb wasn't getting sex. Maybe someone knew if Charles was getting sex.

He'd find out. Blaise planned to start with Purvis just as soon as they got back from lunch.

Ophelia spotted them on her way out. Ophelia had smiled and waved. She and CHARLIE had kept right on going.

Hermione had known something was wrong as soon as she started the conversation. Blaise had almost turned blue. Could he fancy Ophelia? Not likely with all the stuff she had heard about Blaise. Blaise thought he had been discreet. He evidently wasn't aware how much witches talked even when they weren't supposed to. Hermione made a mental note to ask Draco.

It had been an enjoyable lunch right up to the part about Ophelia being courted by Charlie Elson.

After lunch Blaise hadn't been able to get to Purvis quick enough. Blaise had summoned Purvis on the pretext of needing to discuss company business. Blaise had started off discussing Parisian company business. When there had been a lull while Purvis made notes Blaise asked Purvis what he knew about Ophelia.

Purvis had known quite a bit.

He knew that Ophelia had a sister a couple years younger than herself. He knew Ophelia was a very private person when she wanted to be. He knew that Ophelia had a purpose for coming to Parisian.

Blaise had asked, "Why do you think she has a purpose for coming to Parisian?"

Purvis told him that Ophelia had spent two years in Switzerland getting her Certificate of Potions Mastery. She had spent another two years in The States getting her second Certificate of Potions Mastery. Ophelia was a Licensed Potions Master Level 2.

Purvis continued, "Ophelia could have had her choice of jobs. Therefore-."

Blaise had interrupted. "Therefore she must have a purpose in coming to Parisian."

"Exactly," said Purvis.

Blaise had asked Purvis if he knew anything else.

Purvis knew that Charles Elson was definitely trying to court Ophelia. It also seemed likely just as Hermione had disclosed Ophelia would probably accept him and his ring at her party. Purvis also mentioned, "Nobody could think of a good reason Ophelia hadn't accepted before now." Purvis didn't know anything more.

Blaise had thanked him. He also informed him that the discussion about Ophelia was to remain between them.

Purvis had nodded and left the office.

Blaise hadn't known what to make of this shite. He needed to talk to someone. Blaise let Hermione and Purvis know he was leaving for the day.

Blaise had headed for the company's apparition point. From there he apparated directly to Dramione's flat.

Draco had been going over some paperwork when Blaise walked in. He took one look at his friend and asked, "Do you need a drink Blaise?" Draco had poured Blaise a whiskey. Blaise had downed the whiskey in one.

Draco accio'd the bottle to the table. He poured his friend another. Blaise was too embarrassed to tell Draco the entire story. Blaise just told Draco he was interested in a witch who was interested in him in bed but in public she acted as though he was just another acquaintance.

Draco didn't want to injure his friend's ego so he took the long way. Hermione had told him all the rumors circulating about Blaise. She even suggested he have a talk with Blaise. Blaise was a grown wizard he'd told Hermione. I'm not going to start interfering in his life. Hermione had dropped the subject.

Draco told Blaise the best thing to do was to have a talk with the witch. Blaise knew Draco was right. He had to have a talk with Ophelia. Prior to this the only conversation he wanted to have with her was to ask her to be his. Now everything was all fucked up.

Blaise sent a private owl to Ophelia asking her to stop by his flat after work. He had added that they needed to talk. His owl returned with Ophelia's answer. She would be there for 6:00.

Blaise took a shower and dressed in a muggle jogging suit. He had the house elf put out some roast beef sandwiches.

At 6:00 sharp Ophelia came through the floo. He rose to give her a kiss. She let him kiss her cheek. He asked if she was hungry. She wasn't. He asked if she wanted a drink. She declined. Blaise figured he might as well get right to it.

Blaise asked, "What went wrong?"

Ophelia came back with, "Went wrong with what Blaise?"

"Us," he replied.

Ophelia said, "I think I will have a drink please."

Blaise got up to get some wine. "White or red," he questioned.

Ophelia replied, "White would be fine."

Blaise got the wine and sat back down.

When he was seated Ophelia asked if he'd like to hear a story.

Blaise didn't know where she was going with her story. He said, "I'd be glad to listen."

Ophelia started talking about being called home from the States to tend to her overly fragile sister. Her sister had gone through a traumatic experience. Her family had needed more than an experienced potions person. They needed Ophelia so she had come home to Britain. She had put her entire life in the States on hold to come back to Britain to help her sister.

Blaise couldn't see what this had to do with their relationship but he kept listening.

Ophelia had been talking so Blaise didn't hear his floo.

Draco and Hermione had come through the floo because Draco had been worried about Blaise. He and Hermione were there to check on him.

Ophelia was now talking about how her sister got a job straight out of business school. Her sister had been thrilled. Most of the women where she'd found employment weren't that nice but she had met a wonderful wizard.

He had been kind, concerned and had taken her under his wing.

Things had progressed. This wonderful, caring wizard had taken her fragile twenty year old sister to bed. He had been her first wizard. Her sister had fallen in love. She and her wizard often went out. He took her to fancy hotels. He taught her things. He taught her how to please him and please him she did. She learned to pleasure him with her mouth and her hands as well her pussy. She was having an absolute ball. Obviously so was the wizard.

Blaise was getting nervous.

Blaise wasn't the only one getting nervous. In the floo room Dramione was listening to every word Ophelia said. Draco told Hermione he thought this story was going to end badly. Dramione wanted to leave but Ophelia wasn't speaking loud enough to cover the noise of a floo.

Ophelia was still telling her sister's story. She said her sister had been dumbfounded when the wizard suddenly stopped calling. He had begun to ignore her. He wouldn't return her owls. If they chanced to pass each other he looked right through her. She was dying inside. Being as fragile as she was her sister had become suicidal. She made an attempt on her life. She wanted to die but she didn't know how to die. All she managed to do was stop her brain.

Ophelia stopped. She turned to Blaise and asked if any of this sounded familiar to him.

Blaise told her it didn't. Ophelia then asked if he knew anyone by the name of Leila. Blaise said he didn't know anyone by that name Ophelia shook her head.

Ophelia resumed talking.

Her sister had been saved from death only to exist in a brain dead half life.

One word. One smile. One anything may have changed the way Leila felt. But this piece of shite had moved on. He was now cornering other witches in the bathroom or up against a wall or in a closet. He hadn't given a rats fuck how her sister was doing. All it would have taken was a word. Even if the word had been used to distance himself. No this prince of a wizard had taken the cowards way out. He just pretended she didn't exist or never existed.

Then I met you. You are handsome, debonair and sexy. All the things a girl could want. But I'm a witch that every wizard could want as well. All I had to do was present myself in a certain way. That I did.

I'm your type. Am I not? Blaise responded in the affirmative.

I can fuck you with the best of them Can I not?

Blaise meant to interrupt but Ophelia held up her hands.

I can suck your dick dry. Can't I? Blaise didn't answer. He didn't like the way Ophelia was talking.

Do you want me Blaise? Do you want me for your own?

Blaise answered, "You know I do. How can you not know how I feel? I've fallen in love with you"

Ophelia went spare on Blaise.

"You want ME? You LOVE me? Even though you still need to shag other witches. You want ME? Even though you'd fuck a witch in the bathroom of a restaurant while I sat waiting? You want ME? Even though you still bring witches to your small bedroom? You want ME? Yet you lock your floo against me. You Blaise Zabini are a fucking whore.

I know you heard the story of how Charles Elson is courting me. How he is going to give me his ring. I wanted you to hear it. I could give a fuck about Charles Elson. I wouldn't marry him on my worst day. How can I marry anyone? My sister needs me more than any wizard ever could. Charles was no more than means to an end.

Everyone you saw me with I wanted you to see me with. I wanted you to see me with William. I wanted you to see other men want me. I wanted you to know how it felt. How did that feel you fuck? How did it feel after fucking me senseless and murmuring your love and your hopes in my ear? How did it feel when the witch who just left your bed ignored you in public?

You fucking mother fucker. My sister tried to kill herself because of you. My entire life is on hold trying to find a potion that could bring her brain back to some semblance of normal. Now be a man for once in your sorry fucking life and admit what you've done. So help me gods if you don't admit it I will hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead."

Blaise whispered that he wasn't that wizard. He has never known anyone named Leila.

"You fucking scumbag," Ophelia screamed. After making her suck your rancid dick you never even got her real name. You knew her by Lee. Everybody calls her Lee."

Blaise had jumped up. "Oh my gods. I did. I do know Lee. She left Parisian about three months after I came. I didn't know….I didn't know…" was all Blaise could get out.

In the floo room Draco was trying to comfort Hermione who was crying her eyes out. Draco didn't care if Blaise heard the floo he was taking his witch home. And he did.

Ophelia was crying her eyes out as well. In a strangled voice she said. "All I wanted was for you to admit it. All I wanted was for you to know she had existed. All I wanted was for you to know what you caused." Ophelia cried her eyes our for another ten minutes. She finally stood up and straightened her clothes.

In a very soft voice she said, "I've hated you for so long Blaise."

Blaise had been speechless.

Ophelia let out a small sigh and said, "In another time and another place you could have been so easy to love."

Blaise kept his composure until he heard Ophelia go through the floo. Then Blaise Zabini, proud Slytherin and Vice President with a Wand broke down. He cried because he couldn't undue the past. He cried because he knew what he was. He cried for what he'd just lost. Blaise Zabini had cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

When Blaise went in to Parisian on the Friday he turned in his resignation effective immediately. He sent out memos to every employee thanking them for their assistance during his stay. He cleaned out his desk and was gone by 10:00 am. He left a letter for Theo and Draco asking them to take care of Zabini Potions until he got back. He left 25,000 galleons with Draco to be given anonymously to Ophelia Ames to support her brain potion research. It is assumed although not proven he is in Italy visiting family

Ophelia had her party. It was a grand success. She raised 50,000 galleons for Muggleborn Education. She purposely danced several dances with Charles Elson just to keep the office pool alive. Ophelia gave her notice the week after the party. She is working full time on a cure for her sister. She has had some promising results. Some nights when she is lying in bed she feels as though someone has her wrapped in his arms. From time to time the thought crosses her mind, _he could have been so easy to love_.

Purvis is still hanging in there. He is now the Assistant to the President but he wields more power than C B ever could. He is engaged to the mail witch and they plan to be married soon.

Dramione has never discussed what they heard that night at Blaise's flat. Not with anyone. Not with each other. Draco has reached out to Blaise but Blaise has been unavailable. Dramione hopes their friend is doing well. They do not condone what Blaise has done but Blaise will always have a place with them when he wants to return.

The new Vice President is forty years old and is as clichéd as one would imagine. He has a wand but it is made of wood. He doesn't ever wave it about.

The witches and everyone else at Parisian often wish Blaise would return to resume his post.

The Middle….


End file.
